


Meeting a Nice Guy

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Anal, F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Oral, Threesome, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: On the bus one day, Taylor meets a charming stranger. Nothing about him seems wrong, so she ends up pleasuring him right then and there. Later, after he suggests she take him home, her father gets involved.





	Meeting a Nice Guy

  
Taylor sat on the bus, staring out the window. Grey, dingy buildings whizzed past her as she leaned her head against the cool glass. She was feeling tired and upset, hardly an unusual state for her. School had been an endless hell, and the research she’d done at the library had led nowhere, telling her nothing that she didn’t already know. Now it was back home, to bad dinner and half a conversation with her father.  
  
She briefly looked up as the buss hissed and shuddered to a stop. Not seeing anything interesting happening, she went back to staring out the window. Not ten seconds later, she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking back up, she saw some guy sharing her seat. He wasn’t particularly notable, with no real features to make him stand out, not even how bland he was. Seemed nice, though.  
  
“Hey.” And just like that, Taylor doubled the number of conversations she’d started today.  
  
The man turned his attention to her. He smiled as he shrugged his backpack off and settled it in between his knees.  
  
“Why hello, charming.”  
  
He put his hand on Taylor’s knee. He didn’t move or squeeze, he just kept it there, a steady pressure against her kneecap. She let it stay there because why not? It was just her knee.  
  
“Going somewhere?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I was looking for somewhere to spend the night.”  
  
His hand moved up from Taylor’s knee to the meat of her thigh. He started squeezing down, massaging her as they talked.  
  
“New in town?”  
  
Taylor didn’t have conversations this long with strangers… or anybody, but what was the harm? He seemed nice enough, and it was a relief to talk to somebody who’d never even _heard_ of Winslow, much less was part of the Trio’s bullying.  
  
“Yes, I just came to the city. Some friends of mine were here once, and their stories of the place made me want to see it myself.”  
  
Taylor nodded. Cape groupie, probably. She wondered who he was a fan of. Miss Militia or the women of New Wave, probably. There’d been something on the news last month about how famous female capes had to deal with stalkers every so often. Not something she was likely to have to worry about, even if she did ever become famous.  
  
His hand moved from the outside of her thigh to the inside, and she spread her legs to give him better access. And why not? It wasn’t as if he was doing anything wrong. Just groping her in public. And nobody else on the bus seemed to mind either.  
  
As a born and bred native, Taylor prided herself on going to the tourist attractions Brockton Bay had to offer. So it was a struggle to think of where the stranger might like to visit, not helped by her growing arousal.  
  
“Have you, hmm, visited the Boardwalk yet? Lots of shops and stuff there.”  
  
“Yes, I spent a few hours there. But after I visited all the interesting places,” he patted the backpack between his knees with his free hand, “It was time to leave. And wouldn’t you know it? I run into you.”  
  
Taylor smiled, with her mouth at least. It had been ages since she’d last gotten a compliment, and, while she couldn’t tell if he was sincere, at least he wasn’t obviously mocking like Emma or Madison would have been.  
  
“Yes, I think you and I are going to really get to know each other.”  
  
Taylor wondered what he meant by that. She couldn’t think they had many shared hobbies, no matter how nice he was.  
  
He reached for Taylor’s head, and started lowering it down to his crotch. Then the bus went over a pothole, jarring everybody. The old woman in front of them almost fell out of her seat, the bumps were so bad. Frowning, he let go, and grabbed Taylor’s hand instead.  
  
Holding her hand over his crotch, he pressed down, grinding Taylor’s hand against his cock. It was the first penis Taylor had ever felt, and it was harder than she thought flesh could get. Hotter too. It actually felt kind of nice on a blustery winter day. And if wanted a handjob, why not? It wasn’t as if Taylor was planning on doing anything on the ride back home.  
  
“Would you mind if I spent some time at your house, dear?”  
  
Taylor thought the stranger’s question over. He seemed nice enough, and offering hospitality was something you were supposed to do. And her dad would be home from work soon. If he didn’t think it was a good idea, the man could leave after dinner. She nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
“Sure thing, mister. We’re just ten minutes away.”  
  
He smiled, as he wrapped Taylor’s fingers around his cock. She could guess what he wanted, and started pumping her hand up and down. It was her first time giving a handjob, and it was easier than she would have expected. Just a simple, repetitive motion as she and the stranger talked about what there was to do in Brockton Bay.  
  
She kept on moving her hand up and down as the bus rumbled along. He didn’t cum once during the trip, though Taylor had no frame of reference to know if that was unusual or not. As the bus shuddered to a halt at Taylor’s stop, he zipped himself back up and grabbed his backpack. Following Taylor down the aisle, he waited until they were off the bus before grabbing her ass.  
  
She jumped and, though she’d deny it no matter who asked, squeaked. Whipping her head around, she glared at him. There was no heat in it though, just the expression she knew she was supposed to have if someone pinched her rear. And, really, what was a little bit of high spirits?  
  
This continued on the short walk back to Taylor’s house. He was obviously feeling randy after the interrupted handjob on the bus, and took it out on Taylor’s ass. She squirmed as she walked, not at all used to the feelings it was creating inside her. She’d masturbated before, of course, but not often, and the lust that had built up inside her then was nothing like what was growing inside her now.  
  
Taylor squirmed as she unlocked the door to her house, her crotch feeling tingly and wet. When she’d left the library, not even, gosh, not even half an hour ago, who would have thought she’d have picked up a stranger, invited them to her house, and was now getting groped by them? What a day, what a day.  
  
Opening the door, she was chased in by a particularly firm pinch. The man was right after her, his hand never leaving her butt. Taylor switched on the lights and flung her bag to a chair, dread and anticipation building with in her.  
  
Kicking the front door closed behind him, the stranger grabbed her shoulders. Spinning her around, he kissed her, pressing himself against her. Taylor relaxed in his grip, letting him run his hands over her body. First her back, then her rear and stomach, before sliding down to her crotch. She slowly, blindly, backed up, leading him to the couch.  
  
Collapsing onto it, he quickly straddled her, his hands tugging at her clothes. She raised her arms to help him get off the shirt, revealing her small breasts, clad in a plain white bra. She was unutterly grateful that he didn’t make some nasty comment over them, and instead cupped them in his hands, lightly massaging them through the fabric.  
  
Taylor gasped and bit her lip as he squeezed her tits, legs shifting under him as her chest was felt by a man for the first time. Her fingers dug into the couch cushions as her nipples hardened under the skilled fingers of the stranger. This was a lot more intimate then any of the other times guests had come over, but did it really matter that much?  
  
Deciding to do more than just lay there like a dead fish, Taylor fumbled with the man’s zipper. Tugging it down, she saw that he was still erect. In fact, as she grabbed his cock in both hands, he seemed even harder and hotter than before.  
  
The man hissed as Taylor grabbed his cock. She stared down at it as she jacked him off. She hadn’t gotten a chance to take a good look at it on the bus, and now she intended to make up for lost time. It seemed long and large, in as much as she had anything to judge it by. It was hard to imagine it going inside her, though the way things had been going, that seemed likely to happen in the very near future.  
  
Rubbing her thumb over his bulbous head, Taylor felt something moist rub against her skin. Looking down, she saw a small amount of clear fluid forming around his slit. _That must be precum_ , she decided. She only knew that thanks to the boring sex ed class at school, and hadn’t thought she’d actually see any for years.  
  
They both shuddered at the same time, as Taylor played with his cock, and he pinched Taylor’s nipples. In a distant part of her mind, Taylor was shocked to see how tense she felt. Her legs were constantly twitching underneath him, like she wanted to get up and run for miles. But running had never once felt as good as this, the arousal soaking her panties, the hard nipples pressing against the stranger’s fingertips, the boiling in her stomach as her mind flitted from one fantasy to the next.  
  
His hands left Taylor’s breasts, and ran down her flat stomach. She lifted her hips up off the couch as he played with the button and zipper of her jeans, before undoing them. They couldn’t slide down very far with her position, stopping halfway down her thighs, but it was enough to reveal her crotch, or at least her panties that were still covering her crotch. A large hand pressed against them, making Taylor gasp as her sodden panties were pressed against her sensitive, aching skin.  
  
The man ripped off her panties and left Taylor naked to the world. Looking down her nude body, she could see a long strand of arousal connecting her panties to her pussy before it snapped. Her pace and grip on the stranger’s cock slowed as she stared down, suddenly aware of just how close his dick was to her. If he just knelt a few inches and _thrust_ … She shivered, not sure if she wanted that to happen or not.  
  
Then his dick brushed against her crotch.  
  
The lightning bolt of sensation that sent through Taylor decided that issue. She licked her lips as she stared down. Her hand was replaced by the man’s, who gently guided himself forward until the tip of his cockhead was brushing against her soaked lower lips. Even that, as paltry as it was, felt amazing, better than Taylor would have ever expected it too.  
  
And when he pushed it in, it felt even better. There was no hymen to block him, torn months ago running, but her walls were still so tight he could only move very, very slowly. Since he didn’t need her help fucking her, Taylor grabbed her breasts. As small as they were, they still felt good as she squeezed them together, her nipples sending shocks of pleasure through her every time her hands shifted over them.  
  
Losing her virginity to a man she’d met less than half an hour ago wasn’t how Taylor had thought it would happen, but it wasn’t as if it was that big of a deal, really. She was just helping out a guy who was helping her out, so it was all right.  
  
Taylor shifted around until her back was facing the stranger, but still straddling his lap, and, more importantly, still fucking his cock. He ran his fingers through her hair as she bounced up and down, now gently tugging it, now straightening out the knots that had formed over the day.  
  
Taylor heard the front door open, but didn’t stop to greet her father. Her orgasm was _so close_ , and she didn’t want to think of or do anything that would distract from it. She tuned out her father’s voice calling for her, concentrating on the feeling of her guest’s dick pounding in and out of her. Her breath was coming out in harsh, ragged rasps as she threw her head back. She saw an upside down version of her father enter the living room as she came.  
  
Taylor closed her eyes and stuffed the flat of her hand into her mouth to muffle her cries. Her pussy squeezed down around the cock inside her as the fire burning inside her stoked itself into a supremely pleasurable sensation for a timeless instance. It slowly died away, leaving Taylor a shivering, quaking wreck still impaled on the stranger’s dick. He’d stopped fucking her, and his hands were pressing against the bottom of her thighs.  
  
Taylor slid off the stranger’s lap as he stood up. He didn’t move to cover himself, his erect penis, covered with Danny’s daughter’s arousal, proudly waving in the air. She curled up on the couch, catching her breath as she rubbed her legs. Sex was her new favorite exercise, easily eclipsing running! She wondered how often she’d have to do it in a day to match the calories burned running.  
  
Shaking her pointless musings off, she concentrated on what her dad and the other guy were saying. She’d only started listening halfway through the conversation, but it wasn’t that hard to guess what had already been said.  
  
“I met your daughter on the bus this afternoon, and we were having sex until you came home.”  
  
Taylor nodded along. It was all completely accurate, and she was enjoying herself. Not to the extent of their guest, but her sexual awakening had made today happier than any day in the past year.  
  
“I’m glad my daughter was so kind to a stranger.” He nodded to Taylor, who gave him a shaky wave. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go take a shower. We can talk about where you’ll sleep during dinner.”  
  
“That will be perfectly fine.”  
  
The stranger watched Danny climb the stairs before turning back around to Taylor. She smiled up at him, as she slowly rubbed her crotch.  
  
“Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were sucking me off.”  
  
Taylor obediently opened her mouth, and felt her own flavor on his dick as he slid in. Listening to the water running through the pipes overhead, she started idly masturbating as she gave the man a blowjob.  
  
Later that evening, as dinner was winding down, the topic turned from the previous topic of their guest (who’d been… somewhere, doing… something. Taylor shrugged before forgetting about it. He was nice enough that his past didn’t really matter, anyways.) to how good of a fuck Taylor was.  
  
“I’ve had a lot of teenage pussy over the years, and I’ve had a lot of virgin pussy, but your daughter is one of the best when you combine them. Easily in the top ten.”  
  
Taylor preened at the compliment. It was the first time someone had positively commented on her sexual skills, and it felt nice to be noticed like this. She’d shrugged on an old T-shirt that was long enough to cover her rear as she sat down. She hadn’t bothered with any other clothes, after their guest had made a comment on how nice she looked like that.  
  
She was sitting next to him, in easy range of his hands. He’d taken full advantage of that over the meal, constantly touching and teasing her. Right now, one hand was tugging at her breasts, while the other used a piece of bread to sop up the remaining tomato sauce on his plate. He sipped at his glass of milk before nodding to Danny.  
  
“What about you? Have you ever taken your kid for a spin?”  
  
“I haven’t had sex since Annette died,” he said in a considering tone. “But with my daughter? That’s…” he trailed off, shaking his head, though not in a particularly empathic manner.  
  
Their guest leaned forward, his fingers still playing with Taylor’s breasts.  
  
“It wouldn’t really be sex, you know. Just a blowjob from her.”  
  
Even Taylor had to agree with the logic of his argument. Idly rubbing her bare stomach, she looked at her father.  
  
“How do you want it, Dad? We can clear off the table so he can get at my pussy at the same time.”  
  
The stranger smiled. Rubbing Taylor’s hair, he chuckled.  
  
“What an excellent show of initiative, my dear. Yes, I think that would be best.”  
  
Danny and Taylor quickly cleared the dinner table, putting the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the sink to soak. Taylor climbed up onto the table, pausing as it creaked. The entire room held their breath to see if the cheap plastic would support her weight. After a minute, and nothing happening, Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and, slowly, crawled towards the end of the table her dad was standing at.  
  
Danny had already undone the zipper of his jeans, and was tugging his dick out. As Taylor gingerly lowered herself down, so her body was pressed against the cold table surface, he started pumping his cock, getting it hard.  
  
“No, no. Other way around.”  
  
Taylor shivered as their guest grabbed her sides. In one sure motion, he flipped her around, so she was lying on her back. Tilting her head back with one hand, he nodded at Danny.  
  
“ _Now_ try her mouth.”  
  
Taylor opened up invitingly. Danny stepped closer, and slowly guided his cock inside his daughter’s mouth. Her position meant it was easy for him to go deeper and deeper, not triggering any kind of gag reflex until her hilted inside her, his balls resting on her face. His pubic hair tickled as it rubbed against her cheeks.  
  
Taylor spread her legs inviting the third member of the threesome to come closer. Well, he was already close, his hips brushing against her thighs. When she _meant_ was that she wanted him to fuck her. He didn’t oblige at first, instead running his cock up and down between her labia, spreading, but not penetrating her. Taylor whined in frustration, wanting the real show to start already.  
  
Finally, he did so, his thick rod spreading Taylor apart and filling her up. She grabbed at the table edges, moaning around Danny’s cock as she got another taste of her new favorite activity. Her dad did taste good, a strong taste flooding her mouth as her dad moved deeper and deeper into her, before slowly withdrawing.  
  
Taylor’s grip tightened as the man came in her. She gagged around her father’s dick as her pussy was filled up for the-? She honestly couldn’t remember how many times the man had cum into her pussy so far. It seemed that bit in sex ed about the refractory period had been inaccurate. Taylor wasn’t anywhere near close to her own orgasm, but the feeling of cum filling her up still felt nice.  
  
The man pulled out of her and collapsed backward onto his seat. Taylor reached down to her pussy, her exploring fingers finding her crotch drenched with his cum and her arousal.  
  
Taylor was sure her pussy must look like a mess. It had been used several times already, and he wasn’t wearing a condom, so she could feel the cum inside her, slowly leaking out between her still tight lips. The man thought so to, as she felt his fingers open her up enough for him to look inside. She could feel more cum trickle out and splatter on the tabletop.  
  
Searching through the kitchen cabinets, their guest finally popped back up with a bottle of oil in his hand. Taylor had no idea what he wanted it for, and was upset that he was wasting time doing that instead of fucking her again.  
  
Taylor made a _guhk_ sound around her father’s cock as she felt the man’s finger press against her rear entrance. She certainly hadn’t been expecting this! She cleaned herself back there, something she’d picked up from health class, but she’d never expected that to be relevant to someone else!  
  
Taylor yanked her head off Danny’s cock, not wanting to hurt her father with some shocked scraping. She shifted and squirmed as a thick digit pressed against her rosebud, but the man pressed down on her stomach with his other hand, keeping her in place. She tried to look up and see what he was doing, but her father had gotten impatient. Grabbing his cock in one hand, he started rubbing it up and down Taylor’s upside down face, smearing her skin with precum.  
  
Feeling bad about neglecting her father, Taylor stuck her tongue out, trying hard to lick her dad’s cock. Her attention really was on what was happening down below, and just a simple licking couldn’t do much, but Taylor tried as hard as she was able to make sure her dad wasn’t left out of the activities.  
  
Taylor felt the man’s thumb go away, only to be replaced by something much, much larger. She instantly realized what was about to happen, and took a deep breath. Taylor yelped as the guest slowly, oh so slowly, slid himself in, going into a part of her that Taylor had never thought anything would go. Her hands gripped the table edge as he slid deeper and deeper inside her, until it felt like she was about to be split in two as his cock nudged against her tonsils.  
  
Taylor wrapped her legs around the man, hissing as the moving muscles pressed oddly against the cock in her ass. Her dad obviously still didn’t trust her control enough to stick his dick back in her mouth, and instead leaned over her. His rough hands descended on her chest and she hissed again as Danny started playing with her small breasts.  
  
She planted kisses on his cock as the other man started to fuck her. Not the slow, cautious prods of earlier, but hard, energetic thrusts, like he was using her pussy again. It was a burning, stretching kind of feeling, but not the worst thing Taylor had ever felt. In fact, as he continued, the pain lessened, and even some pleasure started to creep in.  
  
In fact, after a few minutes, it started to feel outright good, helped by her father’s attentions to her nipples and her own fingers teasing her clit. Taylor’s fingers were getting coated with love juices, and she wondered what it would taste like if she were to lick her fingers clean.  
  
Finally, the mounting pleasure became enough. Taylor came, hard, her pussy clamping down around nothing as she thrashed around on the table, her limbs beating against the plastic. It was enough for the guest to cum as well, shooting yet another load into Taylor, this time filling up her previously virgin ass. She was so tight back there, no cum could escape between her walls and his cock, and it was all driven further inside her.  
  
That waited until he pulled out of Taylor, and semen trickled out of her, flowing out of her still tight ass. He rubbed her inner thighs, laughing, before sitting down to watch her and Danny finish up.  
  
Taylor lay there for a few minutes, shivering in the aftereffects of her orgasm. Finally, she recovered enough to open her mouth invitingly and stare up at her father. He took the hint, and picked up where he’d left off. His fingers dug into the base of her hair, using her beloved locks as handles to better facefuck his daughter with.  
  
The long interval where Taylor hadn’t been able to effectively attend to him had only driven Danny’s lust higher. He started fucking his daughter’s mouth even harder than their guest had done. Taylor’s blowjob, such as it was, was sloppy and noisy, spit smearing itself along Danny’s cock and running down Taylor’s face as she gagged on every thrust.  
  
Danny’s lust had been brought almost to the boiling point already, and it didn’t take long for him to, for the first, but by no means the last time, cum in his daughter. Yanking his cock out of her mouth almost before he had started spurting, Danny thrust his hips forward, aiming for his daughter’s breasts.  
  
Taylor gasped in shock and delight as Danny came all over her chest. There was a huge amount of cum, built up over she had no idea how long. And it was all on her, covering her breasts and stomach, running down her sides and pooling in between her breasts. She hesitantly ran a finger through it, marveling at how white and sticky it was.  
  
Danny pulled his pants up and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out two cans of beer and turned back around to face the room. He tossed one over to the other man, the silvery can arcing over Taylor’s shaking, cum-covered form. They both went into the living room to watch some TV and talk as Taylor slowly recovered from being double-teamed by her dad and a stranger.  


* * *

  
  
  
Taylor woke up in what was the new usual. The Hebert’s houseguest was between her legs, his cock pounding into her tight, wet snatch. She felt warm and tingly, so he must have been going at it for a while before she woke up. That was pretty standard these days.  
  
Taylor smiled, and ran her hands up and down her sides, before moving to her breasts. They may have been small, but their guest had shown her just how sensitive her nipples were. Soon she was panting and squirming as the man pounded into her.  
  
Taylor realized she must have been sleeping very deeply, since she recognized the signs that meant her guest was about to cum. She wondered when he’d started fucking her as she slept before deciding it didn’t matter. It was actually very considerate of him to not wake her up while using her.  
  
Only three minutes after she woke up, Taylor was filled with cum as the man came in her. She didn’t mind. After all, why would she? She was just being a good hostess by helping a guest out with his morning wood.  
  
Taylor didn’t mind that she hadn’t cum yet. There was something twistedly pleasurable about being brought that close to orgasm, only to be denied at the last minute. Anyways, she’d get the full experience soon enough, as soon as everyone else was up and ready.  
  
Taylor only lay there for a few minutes, before staggering off the bed and out the room. From experience, she knew her legs would be steadier by the time she was out the front door, and there was no point in showering just yet when she’d be running in five minutes anyways.  
  
As Taylor’s long, muscled legs chewed up the miles, she could feel the guest’s cum inside her slowly slid down and out of her pussy. Luckily, she wasn’t wearing panties, and the running skirt she had one meant that it would just fly out and land on the sidewalk. Normally, Taylor would never of thought of going outside wearing a skirt without underwear, but at this time of the day, the only people who would ever suspect anything would be a few half-asleep delivery drivers.  
  
Well, she thought with a grin, not the _only_ people. As she came back up the short driveway to her home, her dad greeted her at the front door. He slipped his hand under her skirt, and got a nice feel of her bare cunt. He smiled, and shook his head mock-ruefully.  
  
“Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, what are we going to do with you?” Without waiting for a response, he jerked a thumb back to the kitchen. “Breakfast’s ready, by the way.”  
  
Taylor grinned back, and slipped past him towards the waiting food. Sitting down alone, she wolfed down the cereal and fruit, before springing back up to dash towards the shower. There was still an hour before she had to get to school, but that still wasn’t nearly long enough to do everything that needed to be done, most days. Or, at least, what she wanted to get done.  
  
A few weeks ago, Taylor would have spent her free time before school reading, or putting something in the crockpot for dinner. Now, she spent it on her knees, beneath the kitchen table. Both her dad and their guest were sitting there, and she turned from one cock to the next, blowing one and giving a handjob to the other.  
  
As sucked on the man’s balls, she listened to the conversation going on above her. There was some rustling of papers as they talked about his plans for the day.  
  
“There’s so many good choices here in the city, it’s tough to decide on just one. What do you think, Danny?”  
  
Taylor switched over to sucking her dad off while he thought the question over. She had her own opinions, but there wasn’t time for her to talk right now. It would be tough enough to get them both to cum, clean up, and be out the door in time for school. If she started talking? No way could she manage all of that.  
  
“I’ve always thought Lady Photon pulled off the superheroine look the best, out of all the women in New Wave,” Danny said, handing the list back to the man. “I’m surprised to see Vista on the list though. Most people wouldn’t admit to being interested in a preteen.”  
Taylor didn’t have an opinion on the sexiness of a kid, so she just concentrated on swirling her tongue her dad’s cock head. He was starting to dribble precum into her mouth, and the thin, salty flavor tasted nice. She’d actually tasted enough cum from both her dad and the other man to be able to distinguish between the two.  
  
“Ha, well, I’m comfortable with who I am and what I like.”  
  
“I’ll be back with her sometime this evening. Probably pick up a movie camera too.”  
  
There was a short pause before Danny chuckled, getting the implication. His hand reached under the table to pat Taylor on the head.  
  
“How about it, Taylor? Want to star in a porn vid with Lady Photon?”  
  
Taylor nodded gingerly, not wanting to move too much with her dad’s cock in her mouth. Just in case, she made a noise of agreement as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. They seemed to understand what she meant, and started delving into the logistics of how to handle the shoot. Left to her own devices, Taylor concentrated on giving the best blowjob she could.  
  
It took some awkward maneuvering, but Taylor got a glimpse at her watch. Right, no time to clean up. That meant she’d have to swallow both their loads, which would leave her very full. Oh well, it wasn’t as if she was running to school.  
  
She recognized the warning signs from their guest, the heavy breathing, the way his legs shivered, and how his cock seemed to pulse in her grip. Quickly leaving her dad, Taylor hastily leaned over to him, and opened her mouth. Her lips hadn’t gotten much farther than his lower head before he started cumming, white cum filling her mouth.  
  
Taylor coughed as she tried to take it all, choking it down as she fought for breath. She barely managed to keep her teeth from scraping along their guest’s shaft, but after a few tense seconds, she managed to swallow enough cum to properly clean his shaft.  
  
Taking the chance, Taylor lifted her head and panted for breath. Looking over the man’s dick, she noticed a few spots she’d missed, cum hanging off him in strings. Ducking her head, she quickly and efficiently lapped them up. Raising her head back up, Taylor smiled over a job well done.  
  
Turning back to her father’s neglected cock, she more slowly slid her mouth back down. Coming to rest at his base, her nose pressed against a tangle of pubic hairs, she waited for five seconds before lifting her head back up, her tongue playing against him all the while.  
  
It was a struggle to keep herself from masturbating, but Taylor knew that if she put her hands in her pants now, she wouldn’t cum before she had to go to school, and she’d spend all day a horny, aching mess. So she resolutely kept her hands either at her sides, or stroking her dad’s balls while she sucked him off.  
  
Taylor’s breath fogged up her glasses as she drew herself up and down along her dad’s dick. There was something pleasantly soothing about giving blowjobs, just the gentle back and forth of her head. She wasn’t expected to have to defend herself, or explain anything, just go up and down, helping others feel good. It was easy to get lost doing it. In fact, last night, she’d spent the entire runtime of a movie blowing the two men of the house. She couldn’t even remember what the movie was about, she’d been so zoned out bobbing her head up and down.  
  
It was a lot easier to tell when someone was about to cum when their cock was in Taylor’s mouth as opposed to her hand. As soon as she felt the telltale signs, Taylor rammed her head down as far as it could go, feeling her dad’s dick pressing against the back of her throat. Stepping up her tongue job, she also reached up to play with his balls, trying to get the maximum of pleasure with the minimum chance of not having all of her father’s cum shoot down her throat.  
  
Unfortunately the maximum of pleasure didn’t seem to be enough, and her dad was hovering right on the brink of orgasm. Hardly an enjoyable state for either of them. Wrapping her tongue around as much of his shaft as she could, Taylor moved her head back and forth not even an inch, hoping the additional stimulus would be enough to take Danny over the edge.  
  
Finally, just as Taylor was starting to wonder if she’d either have to miss school or miss her father’s cumshot, Danny came. Her eyes widened as cum was shot into her, hitting the back of her throat and making her hurriedly swallow. She could barely keep pace with the amount of cum her father had produced during the night, and sputtered and gagged as she fought to keep all of her father’s thick semen inside her.  
  
Falling back on her heels, Taylor panted for breath, still swallowing to get her mouth cleared. The salty taste was the perfect counterpoint to her normal breakfast, and the early morning blowjobs were one of the best parts of their guest coming to live with them.  
  
As she cleaned herself up, Taylor idly glanced at her watch before tracing her fingertips along her lips. Then she glanced again. The bus to school would arrive in two minutes, which was how long it would take for her to get there.  
  
Startled, Taylor jumped up, ready to get out the door and go to school. Then she sat down, cradling her head and cursing, regretting that she forgot about the table right above her. She crawled out from underneath the kitchen table, taking more care this time. She left the house with the laughter of her dad and their guest ringing in her ears.  
  
Licking her lips to get the rest of her dad’s flavor, Taylor trotted down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Another awful day of school, but at least she had something to look forward to at the end of it. Being helpful and attentive was a good thing, especially when their guest was such a nice guy.  


* * *

  
  
  



End file.
